someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Why
I'm an inspired collector of the Sims games, I own almost all from the Gamecube version to the newest Sims game: The Sims 3. About a year ago I had Sims 3 installed on my dad's work laptop and spent hours playing with the new updated graphics and cool new features. About a week later, my dad's laptop got a virus and Sims 3, along with all my other games, was deleted. My dad didn't want me on his laptop anymore suspecting that I had downloaded a virus off the internet but I had most of my games installed by their disc and didn't go on the browser much at all. Bored, I went looking for Sims 2: Pets, my second favourite game in the series but in the game's case was a Sims 3 disc. I was slightly confused by this because my PC games were kept separate from all my others, up in my dad's office. With all other Sims games seeming to have disappeared and Sims 2: Pets seeming to have been replaced with a second Sims 3 disc, I decided to give up on the series and do something else in my free time. Fast forward a few months, my birthday had just passed and I finally had gathered enough money for a laptop of my own. While putting my old games onto my new empty laptop, I noticed the Sims 3 box sitting open. The disc inside it was horribly damaged on both sides and seemed to be scratched like someone rubbed sandpaper on it. It came to me that there had been another disk that appeared in that old Sims 2: Pets game so I went down to my living room to get it from my Wii games. There, in the case was the mysterious Sims 3 disk. It looked perfectly clean, as if it hadn't collected dust over time like the other games. I put it in my computer out of curiosity. It installed normally, started up insanely fast and loaded even faster too, which made me pretty happy. I made a nice looking family with two kids, and since I was usually nice to my Sims, I put them in a house where it would be easy to maintain their lives economically. The game strangely had only one piece of music that played throughout the game, an orchestral piece I recognised from the time I played on my dad's laptop as the music that plays when you make your Sims. I continued playing thinking it was a glitch in the coding. The male Sim I had named John had a job now starting in a few days that I had set up. Strangely up in the top right corner a couple times on that first day a message flashed saying what I believe to be "you're going to be late for work". It was becoming night in Sims land so I got all my Sims to bed and the sky started darkening. Normally there's enough light to see what was going on in the house but, that night it got darker and darker until the screen was black, even the street lights outside were seemingly turned off. I heard a very faint noise in the backround, the music faded to a quiet static. In the morning the darkness faded out and I could see normally again. At the top right corner where I would get notifications, one popped up with no icon just simply saying "there has been a murder". I looked around the house wondering if it was one of my Sims and why this would even happen in a nice game like this. The son in the family, Aaron wasn't getting out of his bed, in fact he wasn't even in it either! Next to his bed stood a cat. I stared at it, confused. It had no animations likely because pets were never put into the game and if I clicked it it went into the options of what you wanted to do with it. All the buttons were blank except the top option that said loocat. Was that a typo for 'look at'? This freaked me the hell out but thinking about it more, I had found a cool new glitch and could talk about it on a gaming forum. I quit the game and went searching. The top result when I searched Sims 3 glitches was a site named Sims 3 Glitches Forum, perfect! When loading the site I noticed that I was already logged in to an account named Patrick, my name! I freaked out seeing this and got my dad to come look at it. He told me that I probably made an account and forgot about it but any account I make always has a username different from my real name and my laptop was completely new so it shouldn't have had any autofill stored in its memory. I made two posts on the forum, one about my name which was removed immediately and one talking about the glitch and asking if anyone had seen it before. about 10 to 20 people responded with nothing but the word "No" written exactly the same and the comment at the bottom was posted by a user named Jake who posted "My cat shall be missed". That's where it hit me. Jake had been a Sim I had made on Sims 2 Pets as a very ugly guy with a horrible family with his wife Claudia, a son whose name I can't remember and a cat, the same cat from the glitch! What was Jake's cat doing in my game and why did he miss it? It took some courage but I started the game back up and went back to the house. I clicked on the cat and chose the option loocat. Suddenly every NPC in the house and even ones nearby started crying and screaming in a panic as the loud sound of the little kid from the new family screaming played and at that moment, the time skipped to night and everything went black. The noise was a bit louder this time, yet I couldn't make out what it was. Morning came. "There has been a murder" was repeated again, now the second kid was gone, in its place was the kid from the same older family as the cat. He had no animations just like the cat, he just stood with his arms at his side and I was too scared to click on him with what happened last time. I tried to get the two people left in the family to go into the kid's room but when they came close to the door they stopped for a second and realised what was in there than they ran away to the corner of their house in fear. I had to do something different to prevent another murder. I sent the mom and the dad to their neighbor's house and they seemed fine with it so that was where I planned to keep them. When the night came again I got a notification stating "hiding can't save you" than the screen went black. The night went by faster than last time and the noise I could now clearly hear was a man whispering "why?... There has been a murder". I regained vision of the Sims world and there was Claudia, the old wife of the old family with a hairstyle not even existent in this game and the exact same clothes as I remember her having in Sims 2: Pets. She was still in the neighbor's house but the neighbor, and John, the father were both out of sight. Claudia started walking out of the house with robotic movements, clearly not animated by professionals, and went into John's house. John was being held down on the couch by the kid and the cat. Claudia was just staring up at the screen ignoring John's fight to get up. Through the door walked a Sim, one I had seen on that forum, one I had seen on Sims 2: Pets, Jake. Jake went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife and walked over to John, still being held down by the kid. Jake violently stabbed John over and over again, I was horrified. John's dead body hit the floor. All members of the old family once done with John joined in with the wife staring at the screen and the notification came up again stating that there had been a murder. The sound played from the night, now screaming "WHY". The screen went dark. A text box popped up, not one with textures looking nice like most on this game but more like a white box with text like the font used in MS-DOS. The text read "Why, why did you do this to us? Why do they deserve a better life than us. Torture." As if it knew when I finished reading, it returned to the title screen and the title music blasted out of my speakers so loudly that one of them broke completely and the game wouldn't close until I shut my laptop down and got its memory reset. At first that message that popped up made no sense at all but after a bunch of thinking I remembered exactly why they were ugly, and angry, why that cat was named after a loo. When I made that family, I was joking around with my friend and we decided to make a Sim have the crappiest life ever, we put them in a house with no exit, food supply or toilet and gave them nothing but a couch. Their cat had died early on in that game and later I got bored with them and deleted the file. I've quit playing anything related to Sims since then and the discthat ran the game isn't even identified as a disc by my laptop or my dad's, but sometimes when I'm up at night playing newer video games, I can still hear Jake, whispering, "why". ''Note: This is my first try at a creepypasta and criticism probably will help a lot for the future, Thanks.'' Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:The Sims Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Real Life